starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Primera Batalla de Geonosis
*Duelo aéreo sobre Geonosis |conc= |simult=*Incursión en la Nave Núcleo *Segunda Batalla de Lok *Duelo en Geonosis |post=*Tiroteo en la luna de Bodgen *Batalla de la plataforma orbital Kaer *Tiroteo en Coruscant *Batalla de Atraken *Misión a Bakura |nombre=Primera Batalla de Geonosis |image=300px |conflicto=Crisis Separatista/Guerras Clon |fecha=22 ABY |lugar=Geonosis |result=*Victoria pírrica repúblicana/Jedi **Fin de la Crisis Separatista/Comienzo de las Guerras Clon **Anakin Skywalker pasa la Prueba de la Carne }} **Lealtad del Conde Dooku hacia el lado oscuro revelada |comb1=*República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Aparecidos Lok *Resistencia mere |comb2=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Federación de Comercio **Alianza Corporativa **Unión Tecnológica **Gremio de Comerciantes **Clan Bancario InterGaláctico **Geonosianos ***Industrias Geonosianas *Orden de los Lores Sith |comandante1=*Alto General }} Yoda *Alto General Mace Windu *Alto General Ki-Adi-Mundi *Alto General Adi Gallia *Alto General Plo Koon *Mariscal Shaak Ti *General Senior Luminara Unduli *General Senior Kit Fisto *General Jedi Aayla Secura *Comandante clon CRC-09/571 |comandante2=*Conde Dooku *Archiduque Poggle el Menor *General Grievous *General Sev'rance Tann *Sev'rance Tann *Capitán Cavik Toth† |fuerza1=*212 Jedi *1 senadora *192.000 soldados clon **127º Ala de Cañoneras **327º Cuerpo Estelar **Batallón Hawkbat ***Compañía K *10.000 comandos clon **Escuadrón Aiwha-3 **Escuadrón Bravo **Escuadrón Delta **Escuadrón Gamma **Escuadrón Theta *Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Null *Bláster de repetición pesado EWHB-12 *Bláster de repetición pesado E-Web *Moto Jets 74-Z *Aerodeslizador Gaba-18 *Tanque de combate TX-130 clase Sable *Transporte de Tropas de la República *2.160 AT-TE *100 Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada *1.600 cañoneras LAAT/i **Harken *400 cañonera LAAT/c *[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase ''Aethersprite]] *Prototipos del caza estelar V-19 Torrente *''Espiral Afilada *12 [[Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator I|Naves de Asalto clase ''Acclamator I]] en el campo de batalla, 33 in orbit **''Aken **Implacable **Prosecutor *3 Cruceros mero **Tritus *3 cazas estelares G-400 *Havoc |fuerza2=*1 Lord Sith *1 guerrero mandaloriano *1 cyborg kaleesh *Geonosianos **Élite geonosiana *Aproximadamente 1 millón de droides de combate B1 desplegados *Aproximadanmente 3.96 millones de droides de combate B1 almacenados en [[nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|naves de batalla clase ''Lucrehulk]] *100,000 superdroides de combate B2 *3,000 droidekas serie W *15,000 Droides araña enanos DSD1 *Droides araña enanos avanzados A-DSD *Tanques Blindados de Asalto *[[Droide NR-N99 clase Persuasor|Droide NR-N99 clase Persuader]] *7,500 Droides araña buscadores OG-9 *4,100 [[Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire|Tanques droide IG-227 clase Hailfire]] *Tanques Blindados Terrestres *3 Ejecutores Sith *Plataformas Aéreas Monplaza *1 Speeder Flitknot *4 }} Cañones sónicos LR1K *[[Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I|Cazas estelares droide clase Vulture]] *4 Acólitos Oscuros *[[Caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex|Cazas estelares de defensa territorial clase Nantex]] *Escuadrón Sabaoth **3 Destructores Sabaoth ***''Reaver'' **Cazas estelares Sabaoth **Defensores Sabaoth **12 Bombarderos Hex **8 Desplegadores Hex **Caza estelar de Cavik Toth *41 [[Crucero clase Diamante|cruceros clase Diamante]] *Transportes del Clan Bancario *286 [[Transporte interestelar clase Hardcell|Transporte interestelar clase Hardcell]] *60 [[Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk|Naves Núcleo clase Lucrehulk]] *[[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|Naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk]] *Nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *Fragatas de Misiles de la Federación de Comercio *''Soulless One *1 [[Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116|Velero interestelar clase ''Punworcca 116]] *Acorazados separatistas *3 Droides sonda investigadores de cuevas *Acklays y nexus entrenados por los geonosianos *3 cañones anti-orbitales |bajas1= *179 Jedi *Miles de soldados clon *4.982 comandos clon **3/4 del Escuadrón Theta *Aproximadamente 12.000 clones seriamente heridos *Aproximadamente 8.000 clones ligeramente heridos *Gran cantidad de vehículos |bajas2=*Sun Fac *Jango Fett *Muchos guerreros geonosianos *Algunos miembros de la administración de la CSI *Grandes bajas en droides *14 [[Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk|Naves Núcleo clase ''Lucrehulk]] *117 [[Transporte Interestelar clase Hardcell|Transportes Interestelares clase Hardcell]] *5 [[Crucero clase Diamante|Cruceros clase Diamante]] *Una gran porción de la Armada Confederada **Escuadrón Sabaoth }} La Primera Batalla de Geonosis, más conocida simplemente como la Batalla de Geonosis, fue la primera batalla entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica en el conflicto que se conocería como las Guerras Clon. Sería el primer gran combate del Gran Ejército de la República, así como la primera gran batalla que los Jedi lucharían en años. Se convertiría en la batalla que provocase una de las guerras más famosas de la historia galáctica. Preludio La batalla ocurrió luego de que las fuerzas separatistas capturasen al Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Geonosis. Su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, y la senadora Padmé Amidala intentaron rescatar a Kenobi, pero fueron también capturados y sentenciados a muerte. Ellos por poco lograron escapar de sus ejecuciones, que involucraban a un acklay, un nexu, y un reek. En respuesta a los reportes de Kenobi sobre la conspiración separatista, el Senado Galáctico, por la sugerencia del representante Jar Jar Binks, le concedió al Canciller Supremo Palpatine "poderes de emergencia" para tratar con la crisis. Yoda usó por primera vez al ejército clon, y los envió a Geonosis justo después de un equipo ataque Jedi. El rápido despliegue dejó a los sargentos de Cuy'val Dar como Kal Skirata y Walon Vau tambaleándose al descubrir que los escuadrones de comando que habían entrenado se habían ido. La batalla Penetrando las defensas Un grupo de 212 Jedi, dirigido por los Maestros Jedi Mace Windu, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Even Piell, Luminara Unduli y Ki-Adi-Mundi fue enviado a Geonosis por el Alto Consejo Jedi para rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi e investigar los reportes de que los separatistas estaban construyendo un ejército en Geonosis. thumb|200px|left|Un escuadrón de [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|cazas estelares Jedi, dirigido por Mace Windu y Luminara Unduli, se acerca a Geonosis para rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker]] Al entrar al sistema, la flota de cazas estelares Jedi fue disparada por cañones anti-orbitales, causando varias bajas. Mace Windu y Luminara Unduli se deslizaron a través del fuego de los cañones y comandaron tanques de combate TX-130S, y emplearon interceptores de comunicación para impedir que las fuerzas de la CSI solicitaran refuerzos. Se pusieron en marcha para desactivar los cañones orbitales. Las defensas droides, que consistían en Tanques Blindados Terrestres, droides Hailfire y Plataformas Aéreas Monoplaza, intentaron detenerlos, pero fueron destruidas por los Jedi. Los nodos de poder fueron destruidos, causando que los cañones explotasen. El último cañón, sin embargo, estaba guardado en una base geonosiana. Mace se dirigió allí a pie para desactivar el cañón. Penetró las defensas droides y destrozó el último nodo de poder con su sable láser. Con las defensas orbitales desactivadas, una zona de aterrizaje debió ser hecha. El equipo de ataque Jedi aterrizó en un puesto avanzado separatista capturado y se movió hacia la arena en un convoy de Transportes de Tropas de la República. Mace y Luminara despejaron el camino en sus tanques. Alcanzaron el perímetro de la arena, donde destruyeron las catacumbas de los túneles que desplegaban droides de combate. Los Jedi se desplegaron lentamente hacia la arena. También durante este tiempo, la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator I|nave de asalto clsae Acclamator]] ''Aken'' estaba viajando a Geonosis a través de su cinturón de asteroides. Aken era escoltado por cazas estelares Jedi dirigidos por Adi Gallia, que había viajado desde Nod Kartha, y Siri Tachi. Luego de ser vistos por por cazas droides, los Jedi tuvieron que defender al Aken de dos Naves de aterrizaje C-9979 y dos Fragatas de Misiles de la Federación de Comercio que aparecieron detrás de ellos junto con cazas estelares geonosianos desde la superficie. Las fuerzas separatistas empujaron al grupo republicano hasta que el Aken alcanzó el borde del campo del anillo de asteroides. Allí un bloqueo de Fragatas de Misiles arribaron para tenderles una trampa. Gallia dirigió a los cazas estelares y destruyó un par de fragatas en su camino. Esto le permitió al Aken escapar y eventualmente alcanzar la superficie de Geonosis. Batalla en la Arena Petranaki Los tres cautivos, Anakin, Padmé y Obi-Wan, intentaron evitar al nexu, reek y acklay hasta que el equipo de rescate de 212 Jedi de Mace Windu llegó. Sin embargo, el Conde Dooku reveló el nuevo ejército de droides de combate separatistas, y una acalorada batalla tuvo lugar. Aunque superados en número de 50 a 1, los Jedi lucharon hasta el final. Mientras los Jedi iban apareciendo en la arena, muchos geonosianos se fueron volando. left|thumb|200px|[[Mace Windu y los restos de su equipo de ataque]] Fue durante la acalorada batalla que surgió que el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett intentó matar aal legendary Maestro Jedi korun, Mace Windu. Sin embargo, durante la batalla, el reek casi pisoteó a Jango y dañó su mochila propulsora. Tras haber matado a la bestia, Jango fue atacado por Mace Windu; en el último segundo el mandaloriano intentó activar su mochila propulsora, pero falló. Mace Windu rápidamente decapitó al infame cazarrecompensas. Su casco maltrecho fue pronto hallado por su "hijo" Boba Fett. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de Dooku mantuvieron la mano superior. Mientras tanto, enormes naves de asalto de la República penetraron la atmósfera superior y desplegaron una flota de cañoneras, cargando miles de soldados clon y docenas de AT-TEs, junto con el General Yoda, a la superficie. Cuando la flota arribó a la arena, los Jedi habían sufrido muchas bajas: 170 Caballeros Jedi habían caído y solo alrededor de 30 se mantenían con vida. El coliseo estaba cubierto de partes de droides. La batalla de apertura de las Guerras Clon había comenzado. Batalla en el desierto Durante la batalla en la arena, un grupo de soldados clon liderados por la Maestra Jedi Adi Gallia y la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi atacaron una planta energética que alimentaba las fundiciones droide en el área cercana. Tras haber escoltado al Aken a la superficie de Geonosis, la Maestra Galia y Siri Tachia dirigieron varias cañoneras LAAT/i bajo su comando para desplegar soldados cerca de la planta energética. Las dos Jedi defendieron a los clones del suelo y aire de las fuerzas separatistas, que incluían droides de combate, tanques, y cazas estelares droides. Durante el camino, Gallia hizo que las cañoneras destruyesen una nave núcleo de la Federación de Comercio cercana. Los soldados clones eventualmente llegaron a la planta energética y activaron explosivos dentro de ella. Luego de que el lugar fuese detonado por los clones, Adi Gallia y Siri Tachi se dirigieron al espacio para prevenir que escapasen los separatistas. left|thumb|220px|La Maestra [[Ur-Sema Du fue una de las primeras víctimas Jedi del General Grievous]] Tras el rescate de los Jedi, los ejércitos droide y clon comenzaron a atacarse en una serie de puntos de encuentro en diferentes frentes. La República había planeado el ataque como un asalto repentino y abrumador, que podría tomar a los separatistas fuera de guardia y prevenir que ellos ganasen más influencia. El ejército aterrizó en doce naves de asalto clase Acclamator-I, descargando infantería, vehículos armados, artillería y apoyo aéreo. La armada separatista consistía en infantería droide de fuerza variable y grandes vehículos controlados por droides. La Batalla de Geonosis fue ante todo una campaña terrestre. Sin embargo, el uso crucial de la República del bombardeo aéreo a las naves separatistas le permitió a las cañoneras tener superioridad en el aire durante gran parte de la batalla, dándole a las fuerzas clones una ventaja crucial. Y aunque los soldados clones eran ampliamente superados en número por los droides, éstos estaban altamente expuestos a los ataques aéreos de las cañoneras de la República. Los caminantes AT-TE blindados eran fuertes contra los droides araña blindados ligeros empleados por los separatistas, pero eran vulnerables a los misiles de los droides Hailfire y el intenso fuego antiaéreo proyectado hacia el aire. Las cañoneras de la República eran instrumentales en derribar los droides Hailfire y permitirle a los AT-TE establecer superioridad en el campo de batalla, aunque los Hailfire fueron capaces de derribar un número de cañoneras LAAT y algunas fueron destruidas por tiros afortunados del fuego antiaéreo. thumb|left|220px|Los [[Caballero Jedi|Caballeros Jedi dirigen al recién formado Gran Ejército de la República en la Batalla de Geonosis]] Soldados de reconocimiento montaron sus motos deslizadoras y atravesaron el campo de batalla, reuniendo información vital sobre la actividad enemiga. En otra parte, acklays y nexus entrenados por los geonosianos devoraban desafortunados soldados clon. Un grupo de infantería aérea, incluyendo al Comandante de Batallón CRC-09/571, dirigió el asalto frontal a las naves núcleo separatistas. El Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, que estaba luchando en el suelo, consiguió llegar a una LAAT/i y la usó para destruir varios [[Transporte interestelar clase Hardcell|transportes interestelares clase Hardcell]] antes de aterrizar y defender una Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada que derribaba naves núcleo en un [[Tanque de combate TX-130 clase Sable|tanque guerrero TX-130 clase Sable]]. De esta manera, otras tres naves núcleo fueron derribadas, antes de que Mace fuese informado de que habían perdido contacto con el Maestro Yoda.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Habiendo hecho que el ejército droide se retirase, Yoda notó que gran parte de la Armada Confederada estaba aún aterrizada recibiendo envíos de droides cuando la República atacaba. Naves estelares ligeramente blindadas y vulnerables de la Unión Tecnológica intentaron retirarse inmediatamente., pero muchas fueron destruidas en la primera ola de ataques de las cañoneras de la República. El Maestro Jedi entonces ordenó a la artillería del ejército que intentaran derribar tantas naves núcleo altamente blindadas como fuese posible, ya que cada una tenía millones de droides mortales, e intentaron derribar al menos una. En el espacio, la flota de la República luchó para interceptar y destruir las naves separatistas (que cargaban montones de droides de combate). A pesar de tomar el control de la superficie del planeta, la República fue incapaz de capturar las naves líderes separatistas y detener la guerra antes de que empezara, y la mayoría de los droides de combate y equipamiento pesado de la Confederación escapó a bordo de naves núcleo. thumb|left|220px|[[Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada|Artillerías Pesadas AutoPropulsadas concentran el fuego en una Nave Núcleo clase Lucrehulk en despegue]] Mientras tanto, Echuu Shen-Jon y un equipo de otros Jedi, incluyendo Plo Koon, destruyeron varias naves núcleo y buques de la Tecno Unión, antes de salir para perseguir al Conde Dooku. Sin embargo, fueron retrasados por Sev'rance Tann, quien mató a Stam Reath, aprendiz de Echuu, haciendo enojar a Echuu. Sev'Rance escapó, y la persecución de Dooku por parte de los Jedi fue presumiblemente perdida.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns En el medio de la batalla, al Escuadrón Hawkbat de la República le fue ordenado marchar directamente a la línea d fuego de una columna de droides araña. El batallón fue casi completamente aniquilado, pero el Capitán CT-65/91-6210, líder de la Compañía K, se quedó atrás en un cráter poco profundo para atender a dos soldados críticamente heridos corriendo un gran riesgo personal. Rodeado por droides araña, defendió su posición por tres horas hasta que el equipo de evacuación médica arribó. Sus actos heroicos no habían sido en vano, ya que los dos hombres bajo su comando fueron rescatados. En otra parte, el soldado ARC CT-96/298, habiendo anteriormente estudiado los ciclos de recarga de las células energéticas, reconoció cuando un droide Hailfire se disponía a entrar a un patrón de reflujo. El quejido del condensador del droide era apenas audible, pero CT-96/298 saltó de la cubierta y eliminó al Hailfire antes de que pudiese explotar, salvando así las vidas de sus cohortes. Sobre una grieta, el escuadrón Comando de la República Escuadrón Theta descendió y colocó cargas explosivas en una puerta geonosiana mientras que el Escuadrón Delta mantenía a raya a los droides araña buscadores OG-9 cercanos. Luego de que la puerta fuese volada, los escuadrones Theta y Delta ingresaron a las cavernas geonosianas y se dividieron. Dirigiéndose a una fundición droide, el líder del escuadrón Theta RC-1133 le ordenó a RC-1136 que se quedara atrás y mantuviese su posición mientras el resto avanzaba. 1136, o Darman, perdió contacto con su escuadrón y se retiró. Fue el único sobreviviente del escuadrón Theta. El Escuadrón Delta logró matar al General separatista geonosiano Sun Fac mientras intentaba dejar el planeta en su caza estelar geonosiano personal. Ellos también visualizaron la nave del General Grievous Soulless One. Más tarde. Más tarde, el Escuadrón Delta se infiltró y destruyó la fábrica droide subterránea que el escuadrón Theta había tenido como objetivo y una nave núcleo de la Federación, robando (bajo fuego intenso) las coordenadas de escape de la flota de la CSI, permitiéndole así a la artillería y a la flota de la República derribar el resto de la flota de la CSI. En el camino, ellos también eliminaron un número significante de droides, guerreros geonosianos y torretas antiaéreas. El Escuadrón Dhelta fue uno de los escuadrones Comando de la República que no perdió ningún miembro durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Misión de la 501a Durante la batalla, una parte de la 501 entró en combate. Un soldado clon fue asignado para asegurar Punto Alfa. Se encontró con tres super droides de combate B2 de reconocimiento, pero se las arregló para destruirlos antes de que pidieran refuerzos. Despues de volar a un droide Hailfire en pedazos con sus detonadores térmicos, aseguró los restos de un cercano transporte interestelar clase Hardcell. El lugar de pronto se convirtió en una batalla a gran escala entre los geonosianos, droides, y los clones. Un ingeniero clon fue enviado a reparar los droides de energía y los droides médicos serie FX, asegurando la munición y los suministros médicos para la batalla. Durante el curso del trabajo, dos droides arañas arribaron al campo de batalla. Al ingeniero clon se le ordenó entonces comandar el recién desplegado AT-TE. Pronto se destruyeron esos 2 droides para evitar un desequilibrio en la balanza de la batalla. Durante los tiroteos, un soldado geonosiano murió al recibir varios disparos, y en su caída arrojó un holocrón Sith en la punta del destruido Hardcell. Un soldado clon con una mochila propulsora fue llamado entonces, y logró obtener el Holocrón y llevarlo al Punto Alfa. Los soldados entonces utilizaron el AT-TE para montar un asalto a una fortaleza en la colina cercana, la cual aseguraron pronto. Un francotirador fue desplegado, y tomó las vidas de geonosianos y droides por igual. Un soldado de artillería pesada entró en juego, usando su lanzador de cohetes para destruir a un droide araña. El General Mace Windu llegó poco después, y dirigió un asalto que aseguró el norte del bunker de la CSI.Star Wars: Battlefront II Misión a las Agujas Yoda envió un grupo de clones, un tanque AT-TE, y un par de naves de transporte LAAT liderado por Mace Windu. Su misión era asegurar la Cámara Aguja del Consejo, y acabar con los droides restantes en la zona. En primer lugar procedieron a destruir las Naves de Transporte de la Unión Tecnológica, evitando la fuga de los droides. Los clones lograron exterminar a los droides restantes, y además capturaron la Cámara Aguja. Batalla en el espacio A raíz de una incursión inicial en una planta de energía de Geonosis, Adi Gallia y su anterior Padawan, ahora convertida en una Dama Jedi, Siri Tachi, volaron al espacio en sus Interceptores Delta-7, con la intención de interceptar los transportes droides que intentaban escapar. Navegando a través del anillo de asteroides, los Jedi recibieron una transmisión hiperespacial de Nym, advirtiendoles que el capitán Cavik Toth del Escuadrón Sabaoth se dirigía a Geonosis con su flota Hex. Con el poder del Trihexalon, Toth intentaba nivelar el campo de batalla en Geonosis, bajo las órdenes del Conde Dooku. Galia y Tachi lucharon contra los cazas y bombarderos Hex de Toth junto al Escuadrón Zeta, un escuadrón de pilotos Jedi como A'Sharad Hett y Kuro An'ya. La amenaza Hex fue derrotada gracias al poder de fuego Jedi, a pesar de que los pilotos estaban superados en número con la llegada de dos destructores Sabaoth y del apoyo cazas estelares Sabaoth y Defensores Sabaoth. Afortunadamente, la ayuda republicana llegó en la forma de Nim y de la organización de piratas Aparecidos Lok, a los cuales pronto se les unieron tres cruceros mere, capaces de derribar a las naves capitales de Toth. Nym y sus fuerzas combatirían contra las torretas naves capitales en los destructores mientras los Jedi atacaban a las olas de naves enemigas. thumb|200px|left|La [[nave insignia de Cavik Toth explota detrás de Adi Gallia]] Después de que una nave de guerra fuese destruida, un tercer destructor salió del hiperespacio, la nave insignia de Toth. Los cruceros mere dirigieron su fuego a la segunda nave, mientras que todas las fuerzas de cazas comenzaron dispararle a las torretas capitales de la nave insignia antes de que pudieran paralizar los cruceros mere. Los acontecimientos en Geonosis obligaron a Windu llamar al Escuadrón Zeta dejando a Gallia y Tachi con únicamente los Aparecidos Lok como apoyo. Nym sufrió un daño importante en su nave durante la pelea y fue obligado a abandonar el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, los Aparecidos penetraron los escudos deflectores de la nave insignia, y dejaron a los sistemas principales del destructor en estado crítico. Toth se escapó de su nave insignia en un caza personal, y embistió a Adi Gallia en un combate caza a caza. El armamento de Toth no pudo equiparar el gran dominio de la Jedi de su nave gracias a la Fuerza, y su caza fue destruido momentos antes de que su nave insignia explotase. La confrontación con Darth Tyranus Conforme la batalla avanzaba, los líderes separatistas comprendieron que la victoria era improbable. Entonces el Archiduque Poggle el Menor entregó al Conde Dooku los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte para que los pusiese a salvo. Dooku se dirigió a su hangar en su speeder Flitknot para escapar del planeta en su [[Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116|velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116]]. Durante su trayecto fue localizado por la cañonera LAAT que transportaba a Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Padmé Amidala, como no pudieron derribarlo por falta de municiones, lo siguieron hasta su hangar. thumb|left|220px|Obi-Wan Kenobi lucha contra el Lord Sith [[Dooku|Darth Tyranus.]] Al llegar al hangar de Dooku Kenobi y Skywalker lo encontraron a punto de marcharse y se lo impidieron desafiandolo a duelo. Kenobi le pidió a Anakin que atacaran de forma conjunta, pero el padawan se dejó llevar por su ira y se lanzó de forma temeraria hacia Dooku, quien no tuvo ninguna dificultad en deshacerse de él mediante una ráfaga de rayos Sith lanzándolo contra una esquina. Esto dejó a Kenobi sólo ante Dooku, quien también recibió una ráfaga de rayos, pero siendo más cauto y paciente, supo bloquearla con su sable de luz. Fue entonces que Dooku encendió su sable láser curvo y lo blandió en posición de guardia. Obi-Wan inició una ofensiva que Dooku pudo contener con cierta facilidad mofándose de él, diciéndole que esperaba algo mejor, siendo que Yoda lo tenía en alta estima. Eventualmente, gracias a una mejor técnica Dooku fue ganando en el duelo hasta que logró hacer una cortada en su brazo. Con la reacción de dolor en Kenobi, pudo hacer otro corte en su pierna haciéndolo caer, impidiéndole seguir combatiendo. Dooku se dispuso a rematarle cuando Anakin volvió a aparecer en escena, recompuesto del embate inicial, dio un salto desde la esquina donde yacía hasta donde se encontraban, interponiendo su arma a la del Sith. En lo que Dooku volteaba para dirigirse a Skywalker, Obi-Wan atrajo su sable con la Fuerza y lo lanzó a Anakin para que se enfrentara a Dooku. Skywalker vs Tyranus thumb|right|250px|Skywalker y Dooku combatiendo Anakin, teniendo un segundo sable, comenzó a darle rienda suelta a una oleada de ataques de la Forma IV, dejando brevemente al conde con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, dado que ni el Ataru, ni el estilo de lucha de doble sable de Jar'Kai eran formas que Anakin había recibido como parte de su entrenamiento avanzado, Dooku fue capaz de recuperar la guardia y contraatacó a Anakin. Skywalker se vio obligado a volver a utilizar su Forma V cuando Dooku magistralmente lo desarmó, arrojando la segunda espada de la mano de Skywalker, a la vez que destruía la empuñadura en el aire. Mientras Dooku blandía su espada, Skywalker se retiró rápidamente, recuperando la compostura. Cuando se acercaban a un cable de alimentación conectado a la nave de Dooku mientras él alzaba su espada levantando su guardia, Anakin causó un cortocircuito que causó brevemente las luces del hangar parpadearan. La cámara completa destellaba ráfagas de maestría con el sable laser, en un duelo en el cual avanzaba tanto uno como el otro. Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Dooku, con su sable en mano, atacó a Anakin. Los dos involucrados en ráfagas de manejo de la espada de luz, parecerían estar muy igualados. Brevemente detenido, Dooku rápidamente reevaluó la fuerza de Anakin antes de un rápido ataque, y se reanudó el duelo.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela) A pesar de haber resistido por su propia cuenta a Dooku durante gran parte del duelo, Skywalkfer fue finalmente derrotado cuando giró y le cortó el brazo con un repentino corte. Mientras Anakin gritaba de dolor, Dooku tiró al Jedi a un lado con un empujón de la Fuerza. Yoda vs Tyranus thumb|right|220px|Yoda vs. Dooku. El Conde ya estaba cansado después de batirse en dos buenos duelos, todavía no recuperaba el aliento cuando distinguió la llegada al hangar del mismo Yoda, su antiguo Maestro. Dooku intentó matarlo haciendo caer el techo sobre él con telequinesis, Yoda lo pudo detener igualmente y hacerlo a un lado, sintiendo el poder del lado oscuro en Dooku, quien volvió a atacar a Yoda lanzándole rayos de Fuerza. Yoda los atrapó y los lanzó de regreso a Dooku que los desvió, a continuación le volvió a lanzar otra descarga de rayos, esta vez Yoda mostró su maestría absorbiéndolos. Dooku se dio cuenta de que Yoda rechazaría sus ataques usando la Fuerza, así que volvió a blandir su sable láser, y Yoda hizo lo mismo y comenzó el duelo, Dooku con Forma II (Makashi) y Yoda con la Forma IV (Ataru). La velocidad del duelo fue frenética, pero Yoda empezaba a ganar poco a poco ventaja, lo que llevó a Dooku a buscar una distracción para poder escapar. Usó la Fuerza para arrancar una columna metálica y arrojarla contra los inmóviles Obi-Wan y Anakin, que Yoda se vio obligado a detener. Entre tanto, Tyranus abordó su velero solar y escapó sin que las fuerzas republicanas que acababan de llegar pudieran interceptarle. Consecuencias thumb|right|250px|Sidious se reune con Dooku en [[Los Talleres]] Al final de la batalla, sólo los soldados de la República se mantenian en pie. La victoria no fue fácil, sin embargo: cuando el buque de asalto de la República, el Implacable, fue extraído de Geonosis, la clasificación medica a bordo de la nave dedujo que había unos 12.000 hombres heridos graves y 8.000 heridos que aún podían mantenerse de a pie. Aproximadamente 72.000 clones fueron considerados aptos para continuar el combate sin problema alguno. Miles de soldados clones habían muerto en los combates. Además, la mayoría del ejército de la Confederación había sido evacuado a salvo de las naves núcleo durante la batalla, mientras que sólo 5 Naves Núcleo habían sido destruídas. El Archiduque geonosiano Poggle el Menor había huido junto con el resto del Consejo Separatista, y sus guerreros se habían retirado a las catacumbas, donde resistieron de la República todo lo posible para desalojarlos de allí. El Conde Dooku viajó a Coruscant para reunirse con su maestro, ya que habían acordado reunirse en la sede principal de Los Talleres, no lejos de el Distrito del Senado o del Templo Jedi. Satisfecho por la noticia de guerra que recibió de Dooku, Darth Sidious le ordenó al antiguo Jedi, ahora el Lord Sith Darth Tyranus, que se retirase a Raxus Prime para preparar un segundo frente de batalla contra la República. Mientras tanto, el Gran Ejército de la República se movilizó por toda la galaxia porque las Guerras Clon habían comenzado. thumb|left|250px|La nave de Grievous es divisada por [[Comando clon|comandos clon]] La razón principal de la derrota separatista se debió al hecho de que fueron tomados por sorpresa, trabajando en contra de su superioridad numérica. Otra razón por la que se perdió la batalla fue que a pesar de que Sev'rance Tann y el General Grievous se encontraban allí, los que serían posiblemente los comandantes más brillantes del Ejército Droide, a ellos no se les dio el mando del ejército, y que se les colocó en posiciones de apoyo. Grievous era desconocido hasta ese momento por la República, porque él mató a todos los Jedi o los clones que se encontró Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous, mientras que Sev'rance Tann escapó de Geonosis después de matar al Padawan de Echuu Shen-Jon, Reath Stam. De vuelta en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, los Maestros Kenobi y Windu expresaron su creencia mutua de que la batalla no se habría ganado sin los clones, pero el Maestro Yoda respondió a la ironía de la utilización de Obi-Wan de la palabra "victoria". La batalla no fue sino la primera de muchas en lo que se convirtió en las Guerras Clon. En los meses después de la batalla Mace Windu se arrepentiría de su decisión de no derribar al Conde Dooku cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y de matar a Jango Fett sin pensarlo dos veces Shatterpoint. Depa Billaba más tarde le diría a Windu en Haruun Kal que de haber hecho un simple bombardeo de la arena de Geonosis, la República podría haber evitado una guerra que destruyó miles de millones de vidas a costa de unos pocos cientos de Jedi . Kal Skirata perdido nueve comandos durante la batalla, es decir, las víctimas del Escuadrón Theta, del Escuadrón Prudii, y del Escuadrón Teroch. Él, Walon Vau, RC-1309 y RC 8015 más tarde reflejarían que eso había sido debido al mal aconsejo de los Jedi, que habían tratado a los comandos como infantería en lugar de las fuerzas especiales que eran en realidad . Participantes Orden Jedi y República Supervivientes *Chopper *Cut Lawquane (desertó del Ejército Clon luego de la batalla) *Cori (capitán de un crucero mere, participó en la batalla espacial) *CRC-09/571 (Comandante de batallón clon) *CT-55/11-9009 (soldado clon comandante, 127th Gunship Wing) *CT-6/298 (soldado clon) *CT-65/91-6210 (soldado clon capitán, Compañía K) *CT-96/298 (soldado ARC) *Denal (soldado clon) *Bant Eerin (Caballero Jedi mon calamari, participó en la batalla espacial) *Kit Fisto (Maestro Jedi nautolano) *Adi Gallia (Maestra Jedi humana y miembro del Consejo Jedi, participó en la batalla espacial) *A'Sharad Hett (Caballero Jedi humano/tusken, participó en la batalla espacial) *Bairdon Jace (Padawan Jedi humano) *Jez (comando clon) *Jinkins (bith miembro de los Aparecidos Lok, participó en la batalla espacial) *Juno (capitán de un crucero mere, participó en la batalla espacial) *Kai Justiss (Caballero Jedi humano) *K'Kruhk (Caballero Jedi whiphid)The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Coleman Kcaj (Maestro Jedi ongree)The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p204 - "Ongree" *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Maestro Jedi humano) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (Maestro Jedi cereano y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Plo Koon (Maestro Jedi kel dor y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Agen Kolar (Maestro Jedi zabrak) *Kole (chadra-fan miembro de los Aparecidos Lok, participó en la batalla espacial) *Eeth Koth (Maestro Jedi zabrak y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *An'ya Kuro (Maestra Jedi humana, participó en la batalla espacial) *Roth-Del Masona (Maestro Jedi humano) *Voolvif Monn (Caballero Jedi shistavanen) *Null-5 (Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Null) *Null-6 (ARC Null) *Null-7 (ARC Null) *Null-10 (ARC Null) *Null-11 (ARC Null) *Null-12 (ARC Null) *Nym (participó en la batalla espacial) *Barriss Offee (Padawan Jedi miriliana) *Pablo-Jill (Caballero Jedi ongree) *Even Piell (Maestro Jedi lannik y miembro del Consejo Jedi)The Lesson *Rana (Jedi, participó en la batalla espacial) *Alta Ranga (Maestro Jedi alien)The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *R2-D2 (droide astromecánico) *RC-1136 (comandante clon private, Escuadrón Theta) *RC-1138 (comandante clon sargento, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1140 (comando clon privado, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1207 (comando clon privado, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1262 (comando clon privado, Escuadrón Delta) *RC-1309 (comando clon sargento) *RC-3222 (comando clon privado) *RC-8015 (comando clon privado) *Ram (comando clon, Escuadrón Bravo) *T'ra Saa (Maestra Jedi neti) *Aayla Secura (Dama Jedi twi'lek rutian) *Echuu Shen-Jon (Maestro Jedi humano) *Roan Shryne (Caballero Jedi humano)Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Sol Sixxa (mere, participó en la batalla espacial) *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan Jedi humano, le amputaron un brazo) *Ranik Solusar (Jedi humano, participó en la batalla espacial) *Stoker (comando clon, Escuadrón Gamma) *Jaizen Suel (Jedi humana, participó en la batalla espacial) *Bultar Swan (Dama Jedi humana) *Siri Tachi (Dama Jedi humana, participó en la batalla espacial) *Shaak Ti (Maestra Jedi togruta y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Saesee Tiin (Maestro Jedi iktotchi y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *B'dard Tone (Maestro Jedi coway) *Luminara Unduli (Maestra Jedi mirialana) *Quinlan Vos (Maestro Jedi kiffar) *Mace Windu (Maestro Jedi humano y miembro del Consejo Jedi) *Yoda (Maestro Jedi de especie desconocida y miembro del Consejo Jedi) }} Víctimas CSI Supervivientes *Conde Dooku/Darth Tyranus (líder de la Confederación, segundo aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious) *Boba Fett (hijo/asesor de Jango, futuro Mandalore) *General Grievous (comandante militar Kaleesh/cyborg , Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide) *Nute Gunray (Virrey de la Federación de Comercio) *Rune Haako (Oficial de Acuerdos de la Federación de Comercio) *San Hill (presidente del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico) *Shu Mai (presidente del Gremio de Comerciantes) *Cat Miin (asistente de Shu Mai) *Po Nudo (senador de Ando) *Poggle the Lesser (Archiduque de Geonosis) *Wat Tambor (capataz de la Unión Tecnológica) *Sev'rance Tann (Acólito Chiss de Dooku) *Tikkes (representante de Dac, antiguo senador republicano) *Rogwa Wodrata (senador de Alliga) }} Víctimas *Sun Fac (General geonosiano, ayudante de Poggle el Menor) *Jango Fett (guardaespaldas de Dooku, antiguo Mandalore) *Cavik Toth (participó en la batalla espacial) *Trío de Acólitos Oscuros (3 Jedi Oscuros) Entre bastidores right|thumb|150px|Arte conceptual de la Batalla de Geonosis Una escena en la cual Plo Koon y Ki-Adi-Mundi asalto una nave de control de droides iba a ser originalmente incluida, pero no apareció en la película final.StarWars.com Otra escena eliminada fue la eliminación fue la aparición del droide tanque de la Alianza Corporativa. En LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game y LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, y Anakin Skywalker se enfrentaron con un escuadrón de droides de batalla, adeen lugar de las tres bestias letales, y Anakin es visto blandiendo un sable láser verde. En un punto de la batalla en la arena, Ki-Adi-Mundi puede ser visto empuñando un sable láser verde, en lugar de su sable láser azul normal. En la batalla de la arena, uno de los Jedi en el equipo de ataque puede ser visto usando un sable láser azul y verde. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novelización juvenil) *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Lesson'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Tides of Terror'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novelización juvenil) * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * de:Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY) en:First Battle of Geonosis ja:ジオノーシスの戦い hu:Első geonosisi csata nl:Battle of Geonosis pl:Bitwa o Geonosis pt:Batalha de Geonosis ru:Битва на Джеонозисе fi:Geonosiksen taistelu sv:Slaget om Geonosis ro:Prima Bătălie de pe Geonosis Geonosis Categoría:Batallas de la Crisis Separatista Geonosis